


Cabotage

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prince Noctis closed the deal with Prince Ignis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Cabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Prince Ignis strikes Noctis as an early riser, someone far more accustomed to the mornings than his Lucian counterpart, yet Noctis is the one to sit at the edge of the bed and pull his socks back on. Ignis remains just where he is—sprawled out across the large bed in his grand room at the palace, looking out over the sea. The early light spills in through the broad windows, adding an ethereal glow to his pale shoulders. Half of his naked body is covered in the blankets, the rest fully exposed, his long legs stretching across the cream-coloured sheets. Noctis tries not to glance back at him, because it’s incredibly _distracting._ As suave and intelligent as Ignis is, his beauty is his sharpest asset. Noctis can’t help but wonder how many others have been sucked into his intoxicating orbit.

Then again, Noctis would like to think that they have something _special_. Their relationship is new, tentative, but from the moment Noctis docked in Altissia’s harbour, he knew the prince that greeted him was someone he could get along with. Their differences are poignant, but their connection’s palpable. Noctis tries to remind himself that he represents the interests of his people and has no business getting lost in a foreign leader’s eyes. 

He pulls on his second sock and asks, gaze solely on his feet, “Will you sign the trade agreement, then?”

Ignis chuckles. Even that sounds elegant, twisting around his formal accent. He idly asks, “Is that why you seduced me?”

Noctis finds himself grinning. He’s flattered that Ignis thinks _Noctis_ was the one doing the seducing. Noctis really did come just to ensure that Lucis would have clear passage through Altissia’s seas. 

But he turns back and counters, “No; it’s because you’re so pretty.” He leans down and indulges in a languid kiss that Ignis chastely returns. It’s a warm, lingering thing that Noctis doesn’t want to pull away from. He does anyway. He finds his discarded pants lying next to the bed and shuffles them up his legs. “In fact, I’m hoping to return sometime. I’m sure we can find some reason.”

“That would be most agreeable,” Ignis hums. “Or I will visit Lucis. Either way, I’ll be signing the agreement after lunch. I would have done so regardless of this; I believe it’s what’s best for my people.”

Noctis agrees. He pulls his shirt over his head, quickly finger-combing down his hair afterwards. He knows he’ll never look as put-together as Ignis does, but he still has to try. He’s representing the crown. Normally, he doesn’t care about that. This is different. 

He climbs off the bed and stands there, looking back at the incredible handsome figure of Altissia’s young monarch. It’s quite clear that he never fought royalty like Noctis did, but embraces his responsibility. Noctis could’ve used a friend like him growing up.

Noctis could still use that friend now. He sincerely hopes they’ll keep in touch, and not just officially. But he’s never been particularly smooth, so he doesn’t know how to say it. He lamely lands on, “Well. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“I do hope you’ll like it,” Ignis murmurs, cheek still against the pillow. “I plan to make it myself.”

Noctis grins. He has a feeling he’ll be wolfing it down, even if it’s crammed full of vegetables. Ignis really is an incredibly catch. 

Maybe they’ll wind up revising another treaty, offering the trade of something more valuable than the usual goods. 

Noctis excuses himself with that hope for the future.


End file.
